cuando la locura te carcome
by fhiserprice
Summary: me encuentro cayendo desde el edificio. de Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados, se preguntaran como llegue aquí pasen y lean como yo Phineas Flynn dejando que mi locura me dominara llegue hasta ahí un fic. ambientado en la segunda dimensión.


Hola mis queridos lectores traigo aquí un nuevo fic. Como parte de mi primer aniversario aquí en fanfiction. Un one-shot que ya tenía desde hace mucho tiempo en mi mente, es el primero que escribo de este género, espero que me haya salido bien y que les guste.

**Antes que nada disclaimer: El universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, sino Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, solo se ocupan sus personajes, para entretener al público único y conocedor.**

Ahora si les presento este fic llamado.

**Cuando la locura te carcome.**

Y aquí me encuentro cayendo del edificio Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados, muchos se preguntaran como llegue aquí, bueno déjenme contarles mi historia desde un principio, mi nombre quizás muchos ya lo sepan o quizá no, me llamo Phineas Flynn, un chico alegre, creativo y porque no decirlo, muy inocente pero actualmente soy como el mundo diría, un completo psicópata, todo esto empezó cuando era un pequeño niño 4 o 5, años no lo recuerdo bien cuando empezó todo, un científico malvado comenzó a desplegar sus robots por toda la área limítrofe.

Todo era un caos, estaba muy asustado en ese momento, mi mente se bloqueo estaba paralizado, si no fuera por mi hermano Ferb, que me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a huir, era difícil describir lo que pasaba por mi mente, miedo, terror, angustia era lo que reinaba en todo mi ser, tan pronto como llegamos mi mama nos llevo al cuarto del pánico, y claramente dijo que no saliéramos, ambos hicimos caso simplemente estaba aterrado, lloraba sin cesar, Ferb se puso a mi lado y dijo.

—**todo estará bien—** sus palabras me tranquilizaron, así me calme y me quede dormido, aun no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero desperté Ferb ya no estaba, así que decidí salir a ver que ocurría, y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, estaban las noticias en la televisión que según un científico malvado llamado Heinz Doofenshmirtz, había tomado la cuidad por completo, que ya no había salvación, solo quedaba rendirnos, mi mama estaba aterrada ante esta noticia, Ferb no decía ninguna palabra y Candace, en donde estaba Candace le pregunte a mi madre, y ella me dijo **—fue a cuidar a una pequeña niña, que se encontraba en la casa de enfrente—**

No le preste mucha atención a eso, solo observaba la televisión, la imagen de ser, que literalmente acabo con mi infancia, no me importaba lo que te tenía que hacer, así fuera destruir Danville o a mi familia, esa era mi meta acabar con Doofenshmirtz, desde ese día ya nadie podía salir, los normbots vigilaban a toda Danville, nuestros padres tenían que hacer trabajos forzosos, y estos se extendían por semanas, y casi nunca los veíamos, Candace por su parte igual desaparecía por largos ratos, sin saber nada de ella.

Solo nos quedábamos Ferb y yo, a mí me gustaba estar afuera de mi casa sentado en mi manzano, aunque sea por unos minutos, ya que si los robots te ven y no tenías identificación, te llevaban preso, cuando ya era hora de meterme a mi casa, trate de levantarme apoyando mi mano en una de las ramas, pero se bajó y caí por un ascensor hasta que llegue a una especia de guarida secreta, pero todo tenía el ambiente de ornitorrinco.

Me recordaba mucho a Perry, el igual desapareció, un día para mas no volver, aún sigo preocupado por el, un ornitorrinco no debe estar solo en una ciudad tan peligrosa, ¿y que tal si Doofenshmirtz, lo capturo para experimentar con Perry? no lo puedo permitir y si así fuera, yo sería el culpable por dejar que Perry, se fuera de la casa, desde ahí todo se me vino a mente, ya no puedo soportarlo más, tengo que aniquilar al doctor D de cualquier forma, en ese instante sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, fue algo fuerte tenía ganas de vomitar, de pronto escuche una voz que me decía véngate, yo voltee por todos, pero no encuentre a nadie, de pronto escuche otra voz que me decía elimina al doctor Doofenshmirtz, yo asustado decidí irme de ahí, pensando que es lo que había pasado por que escuchaba voces.

Desde ahí comenzó algo que nunca imagine que después se haría más grande con el pasar a los años y era mi locura si me había vuelco loco ya que solo pensaba en destruir al doctor D pero no era tan malo escuchar mis voces internas diciéndome que tenía que vengarme.

Eso me daba risa, sin ninguna razón aparente, me carcajeaba como un verdadero psicópata, años después pude conseguir libros de robótica y tecnología, así pude aprender a como capturar a los normbots y llevarlos a mi guarida secreta, aunque esa no era mi meta, tenía que empezar desde lo más bajo, y así escalar poco a poco, hasta llegar con Doof y matarlo de la manera más brutal y cruelmente posible.

Tomar un poco de jugo de manzana, en su cráneo vacio y arrancándolo con mis propias manos, cada noche soñaba con ese momento, poder arrancarle la cabeza, con mis manos, que su sangre salga salpicando por todos lados, y así bañando mi cuerpo, y sobre todo mostrándole al mundo, la cabeza de Doof, esa sería mi gran hazaña, decirle al mundo que un pequeño niño, derroto por fin la opresión, yo sabía que ese día muy pronto llegaría, solo que tenía que planearlo pero el problema era ¿cómo?.

Aun necesitaba mucha información, no sabía en donde conseguirlo, hasta que tiempo después supe que se había formado la resistencia, un grupo de jóvenes que querían derrotar a Doof, trate de contactarlos pero no tuve éxito alguno, siempre fueron puertas falsas, hasta que encontré otro grupo, la oposición un grupo que estaba dispuesto a eliminar a Doof, asesinarlo de las peores formas que la humanidad no se pueda imaginar, con éxito pude contactarlos.

Los dos fundadores de esta organización, se llamaban Thaddeus y Thor, tenían muchos seguidores, con ellos aprendí muchas cosas, mis habilidades habían aumentado, había fabricado muchos inventos que habían sido de mucho para la oposición, para eliminar las fuerzas de Doof, pero para mí no era suficiente para mi meta, y ya me estaba cansando de solo ser su maldito esclavo, tenía que idear un plan para quitarme de encima a estos idiotas, un día la oposición decidió hacer unas rondas para investigar el comportamiento de los normbots.

Tenía que acompañarlos, nos encontrábamos en una de las alcantarillas que se ubican en el centro de la cuidad, varios normbots hacían sus rondas, pudimos ver un pequeño grupo de diez normbots, ubicados en un callejón quizá buscaban rebeldes, para llevarlos ante Doof, esa fue nuestra oportunidad comenzamos a rodear los normbots, todos disparamos unos pequeños dispositivos que nos permitirán controlar los normbots, por cierto tiempo, una vez hecho esto los llevamos a nuestra base secreta, ahí pude analizarlos mejor obtuve mucha información valiosa, al parecer Doof también había hecho muchas mejores, los normbots que había inspeccionado, antes usaban como fuente de energía una ardilla que corría en una rueda para hámsters.

Pero estos normbots ya eran diferentes tenían, una fuente de poder muy duradera, no podía quitársela ya que si lo hacía podían explotar, eran unas máquinas formidables como podría eliminarlos, ahora esa era mi meta, poder eliminar los normbots, maldito Doof siempre un paso delante de mí, pero de pronto surgió la idea tan maravillosa y prodigiosa, que los más grandes genios eran unos descerebrados a comparación de lo que había pensado, pero para efectuarlo necesitaba algunos conejillos de indias, ya tenía a los candidatos perfectos para mi nuevo y loco plan, y cuando menos lo espere, se me presento la gran oportunidad.

Ya que entraron todos los miembros de la oposición, a que entregara un informe de cómo era que funcionaban los robots, en ese instante me puse una máscara de gas y combine varios químicos, que provocaron que todos quedaran inconscientes, los lleve uno a uno, a una sala de quirófano, uno por uno comencé hacerles varias pruebas, cada candidato era diferente solo que espero que uno de estos malditos, sea el candidato perfecto para el siguiente nivel de mi experimento, me tarde unas cuantas horas pero ya estaba mi experimento, así que era cuestión de esperar a que despertaran los malditos, así que acomode todo y me senté plácidamente en un lugar cómodo y seguro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y comenzaron a despertarse, los podía ver confundidos, aterrados, que es lo que ocurría, y no los culpo, estaría igual en su posición, pero ese no era el caso, yo era el espectador, su verdugo, quien los vería morir, si escucharon bien morir, Thaddeus pudo ver que los estaba observando, y me grito **―¡QUE TRAICION ES ESTA, QUE NOS HICISTE!―** simplemente le dije **―traición, no es ninguna traición querido amigo, es un experimento, querías saber cómo detener a los normbots, bueno pronto lo sabrás, no te sientas mal, servirás de mucho ja, ja, ja, ja―** y nuevamente mi risa, esa risa que caracterizaba mi locura, y el temor de todos y nuevamente dije **―que comience, el show―**

Presione un botón y los normbots se activaron, eran 10 normbots contra los altos mandos de la oposición, mi experimento estaba a punto de comenzar, Thaddeus y Thor comenzaron a atacar a uno de los normbots, tirando al suelo acto seguido los hermanos como pudieron le arrancaron la cabeza a dicho robot, estaba sorprendido que el robot no explotara, mientras otros miembros de la resistencia hacían lo mismo, pero había algo diferente, uno a uno los miembros de la oposición iban cayendo cansados.

Creo que es hora de poner el experimento en su segunda fase, saque un pequeño control remoto con varios botones, presione el primer botón y uno de los miembros de la oposición, comenzó a brillar de su cuerpo todos podían ver como su compañero brillaba, estaban aterrados y no los culpo el pobre muchacho exploto en mil pedacitos, pobre no era el indicado, bueno tenía que seguir con el experimento, así que presione otro botón y otro miembro de la oposición comenzó a brillar, pero esta vez fue un poco diferente, una extraña explosión salió de su cuerpo y por un momento inmovilizo a uno de los robots, por desgracia se activó, de nuevo comenzó a atacar, así tuve que eliminar uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron dos.

Así es quedaron solamente Thaddeus y Thor, ya había tomado muchas notas interesantes, así que podía dejarlos con vida, pero tenía que completar mi experimento, así que presione el botón y Thor comenzó a brillar, Thaddeus comenzó a gritar a pedir clemencia, pude sentir una sensación extraña en mi estómago, pero pronto desapareció y Thor exploto en mil pedacitos, como mi primera víctima, Thaddeus comenzó a llorar su ira comenzó a salir a flote, su adrenalina subió a niveles nunca antes vistas, así que dije **―no te preocupes, muy pronto te vas a reunir con un hermano, en el más allá―**

Presione el botón y Thaddeus comenzó a brillar pero esta vez fue diferente, Thaddeus provoco una gran explosión y normbots se apagaron, acaba de crear un impulso electromagnético, en un ser humano y clave era el odio y la adrenalina, después de eso a Thaddeus no le paso nada, no exploto como los demás, pero de inmediato cayó, al suelo me acerque lo más rápido que pude, analice los normbots y efectivamente un impulso electromagnético los desactivo y para que nunca más se vuelvan a activar.

me acerque a Thaddeus, le revise su pulso por desgracia mía y por fortuna de él, había muerto así que ya no tenía más conejillos para mis experimentos, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, así que Salí del lugar, hacia mi casa, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, por robots al parecer mi pequeño experimento, les llamo la atención, así que estuve ocultándome entre los callejones, pude avanzar con dificultad, estaba algo cansado así que decidí descansar entre uno de los callejones, estaba observando con gran admiración el cielo, las estrellas, podía ver como estaban ahí, algo estáticas pero al fin de cuentas eran libres, yo quería ser libre, jugar con mi hermano, vivir en paz junto con mi familia, eso es lo que más quiero.

Sigo viendo nuevamente el firmamento, pero después veo algo, una chica volando por los aires de mi misma edad, era muy bonita podría decirse que enamore de ella, pero había algo extraño era una niña ciborg, en ese instante, volteo hacia donde estoy, me oculte para que no me viera, por fortuna se siguió derecho, maldito Doof, al igual que yo ha comenzado a experimentar con humanos, ese maldito cada vez se me adelanta un paso adelante, y es algo que ya no puedo permitir más, soy el único que puede detener a Doof y ya es hora de poner el plan maestro en marcha, llegue a mi casa como siempre todos estaban durmiendo bueno solo estaba Ferb durmiendo, así que decidí acostarme no dejaba de ver a mi hermano, durmiendo plácidamente, me preguntaba qué pensaría Ferb ante todo esta situación, sobre la dictadura del doctor D, el sueño me había ganado quedando profundamente dormido.

Pero tenía muchas pesadillas de todo lo que había vivido, pasaron los días, me la pasaba en la guarida haciendo un robot, ya lo que estaba a punto de hacer, requería de un poco de ayuda, una vez que mi robot estaba listo, lo programe para que hiciera ciertas funciones que necesitaba, una hecho esto yo me acosté en una cama, me puse una mascarilla de anestesia y quede profundamente dormido, quien diría que le confiaría mi vida a un robot.

Pasaron las horas, al fin pude despertar, pude ver que mi robot hizo un gran trabajo, todo estaba listo solo necesitaba recuperarme de la operación que me hicieron, no podía hacer muchas cosas, tenía que parecer natural, como si no hubiera pasado nada, no quería levantar sospechas de Ferb y de mi familia, así que las siguientes dos semanas, estaba recuperándome en mi casa, jugando con Ferb, platicando con mi madre, pasando tiempo de caridad con Candace, me sentía muy contento de estar con ellos, nunca me había sentido mejor en vida.

Pero ya era hora de ponernos serios, aproveche que en una noche no estaban mis padres y mucho menos Candace, me levante, me vestí y me acerque a mi hermano Ferb, él estaba dormido le toque su cabeza y en un leve susurro a mi hermano, le dije **―te voy a extrañar mucho, cuida bien de todos, confió en ti―** después de eso me fui de nuevo a la guarida, fui por una mochila que tenía varias cosas para misión, Salí de ahí observando por última vez mi hogar, con mucho cuidado camine por las calles, tenía que estar tranquilo y sin que nadie me viera, sino puedo arruinar el plan, hasta que llegue al edificio de Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

Entre al edificio debía admitirlo la seguridad era muy fuerte no había lugar, que no estuviera vigilado, de la mochila saque una cámara tome una serie de fotos, y las puse en las sobre las cámaras, así pude caminar más tranquilamente, por el edificio hasta que por fin llegue al penhouse, de la mochila saque una serie de bombas las plante por todos lados, las programe para un lapso de 5 minutos estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuche una voz que decía **―que rayos está pasando aquí―**

esa voz era la del sádico del doctor D, ya no me dio tiempo de esconderme, así que ya es hora de verlo cara a cara, es hora de mi momento de gloria por fin ha llegado, una vez que el doctor D prendió la luz, pudo verme, mis ojos denotaban ira, odio, dolor, de tan solo verlo me causaba nauseas, Doof pudo notar eso, con tan solo mirarme y él dijo **―sabes chico tu y yo somos iguales, se puede denotar, el odio en tu mirada―** cuando dijo eso mi odio hacia el creció más, y le dije **―si tengo tanto odio, es porque destruiste mi infancia, mi vida, de las personas que más quiero, ahora tú vas a morir―**

Doof se le hizo una gran sonrisa, y me dijo **―que bien muchacho ese es el odio que tanto he buscado, ya tengo mi digno heredero y vas hacer ser tú, pero tengo que hacerte un niño ciborg, no te preocupes ya tuve éxito con una niña, esto será rápido―** Doof activo un botón y en eso llego otro ciborg pero no cualquier ciborg, era un ornitociborg, era mi ornitorrinco, mi odio creció a niveles nunca antes de vistos, y dije **―maldito psicópata, te vas a ir al infierno, por todo lo que has hecho―**

pude notar en mi reloj que ya faltaban 10 segundos, para que las bombas explotaran así que corrí y salte por la ventana, y en unos instantes, el penhouse exploto, los vidrios salían por todos lados, mi espalda golpeada ante más vidrios, claro gracias a la rara estructura del edificio, una vez caí del suelo más vidrios, me cortaron todo mi cuerpo, estaba débil y adolorido, pero como pude me levante, para mi sorpresa estaba toda la resistencia enfrente de mí, no era broma eran varias personas de mi edad, los más grandes quizá tenían 17 años, de todos los que estaban ahí, la que me sorprendió ver era a Candace, entonces ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, ella era parte de la resistencia, las desapariciones constantes, que casi nunca la veíamos era porque estaba luchando igual para llevar a Doof ante la justicia, e igual pude notar que esa chica igual era parte de la resistencia, pero ya no era una ciborg, debo admitirlo que hermosa era, me gustaría conocerla mejor, trato de acercarme a ellos, de igual forma.

Candace trato de acercarse a mí, pero en ese momento un gran ejercito de normbots, llegaron al lugar, toda la resistencia se pusieron en posiciones de batalla, así que ahora me encontraba en medio de lo quizá sería la batalla más épica de Danville, la bonita chica de cabello negro dijo **―líder, que debemos hacer―** a lo que Candace dijo **―no se muevan por favor, mi hermano está en el medio―** me sorprendió que mi hermana era la líder de la resistencia, yo le sonreí y le dije **―estoy muy orgullo de ti, yo me encargo de lo demás, cuida de mis padres y de Ferb―**

Candace solo se me quedo viendo, como tratando de decir, que rayos iba a hacer, por un momento me le quede viendo a la chica de cabello negro directamente sus ojos, a esos hermosos ojos de color azul, no era necesario decir palabras, ella paso por lo mismo que yo, se notaba en la mirada, ella asintió lo mismo hice yo, sabía que ella cuidaría bien de Candace, así que di medio giro y pude ver a los normbots, era un gran ejército.

Sentía miedo, pero de nueva cuenta, volví a escuchar esas voces, que tenía que vengarme, sentía nuevamente esa sensación en mi estómago, el odio creció nuevamente, solté una gran carcajada, la resistencia dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, tenían miedo algo natural en los humanos cuando ven a alguien que está completamente loco, inclusive los normbots, simples maquinas sin sentimientos, por primera vez sintieron algo muy humano, y es el miedo, me quite el abrigo que llevaba puesto y todos los de resistencia se asustaron, mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por varios cables en mi pecho, había un pequeño dispositivo, así es yo mismo me ímplate una bomba de impulso electromagnético.

Como había visto en mis investigaciones, la clave para activarlo era el odio y la adrenalina, el odio ya lo tenía, pero la adrenalina aun me faltaba, así que corrí hacia los normbots, ellos comenzaron a dispararme pero no podían darme, podía sentir como la bomba se iba activando, me faltaba más adrenalina, tenía que hacer contacto con los malditos robots, así que cerré mis ojos di un gran salto y le di un gran puñetazo al primer normbot, la bomba por fin exploto, el pulso electromagnético desactivo a todo normbot a un radio quizá d kilómetros eso pude verlo con el resplandor de la bomba.

Inmediatamente caí al suelo, era increíble que aún seguía con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo, me siento cansado solo quiero cerrar mis ojos, puedo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Candace, pero ahora ya me encuentro en un lugar, obscuro, frio y solitario, quizá es lo que me merezco, por todo el mal que hice, el daño a personas inocentes, solo espero que mi sacrificio haya ayudado a todos y que ya no haya más opresión, solo les pido perdón a todos los que quiero, Candace, papa, mama y Ferb todo lo que hice fue por ayudarlos.

No sé cuánto dure este infierno, esto de estar solo nunca me ha gustado, pero a lo lejos puedo ver una luz, corro lo más que puedo hacia ella, cada vez se hace más y más grande, puedo sentir una sensación de paz, estoy a punto de alcanzarlo, pero que es esto, puedo ver el techo de mi cuarto, ese cielo pintado con unas nubes bien esponjadas, haciéndonos recordar que siempre va haber libertad, veo todo con más calma ¿y estoy en mi habitación?, que rayos paso, acaso sobreviví a la explosión, me quito mi playera, para revisar mi cuerpo.

Y no tengo señal de alguna cicatriz, acaso todo fue un sueño, aún sigo confundido, me pongo mi playera y mi overol, salgo de mi habitación y camino con toda tranquilidad, bajo por las escaleras y puedo ver Ferb sentado en el sofá, con un juego de Doofpolio, cuando lo vi sonreí y le dije **―por qué no jugamos, una partida―** el me sonrió y levanto su pulgar, yo me senté a lado y comenzamos a jugar, después de eso, ocurrieron cosas maravillosas ese día, nos marcaron de por vida, nunca sabré si lo que hice, fue una realidad o un sueño, pero de algo si estoy seguro, y eso es que quizá mi locura no estaba carcomiendo, sino era mi valentía tratando de Salir, y luchar por la libertad.

Fin.

Y bien que tal les pareció este fic. Quizá es un poco corto, pero como dije es el primero que escribo de este género y de narración a primera persona, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y bueno dejen reviews con su opinión sobre el fic. Toda opinión es válida y me ayudan a mejorar con mi escritura, sin más que decir gracias por leer y se despide su amigo y camarada.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


End file.
